1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition for ink jet recording and an ink jet recording method using the same.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various kinds of methods have been used as a recording method for forming an image on a recording medium such as a paper based on an image data signal. Among these methods, an ink jet recording method is a method in which ink droplets are discharged from nozzles of a print head to be attached to the recording surface of a recording medium, then, a solvent is dried from the attached ink and colorants are fixed to a recording surface to perform recording. According to this method, high resolution and high quality images can be printed at a high speed.
In recent years, an ink composition suitable for ink jet recording has attracted attention to form images (including letters, the same shall apply hereinafter) with excellent water resistance, solvent resistance and abrasion resistance on a recording surface of a recording medium.
For example, a yellow ink (viscosity: 13 mPa·s, surface tension: 31 mN/m), which is obtained by adding approximately 30 g (solid content) of a pigment dispersion liquid formed of C.I. Pigment Yellow 128 and the like, 30 g of a photopolymerizable compound dispersion liquid formed of polyester diacrylate (bifunctional, acid value: 10 or less), 100 g of ethylene glycol, glycerin as a viscosity modifier, sodium dodecyl sulfate as a surface tension adjuster, ammonia as a pH adjuster, and water and in which a photopolymerizable monomer is present in an emulsion state, is disclosed in JP-A-2004-285216.
However, the ink having a low surface tension and containing polyester diacrylate as a coating film forming material disclosed in JP-A-2004-285216 has a problem of deterioration in at least any one of solid filling properties, storage stability and abrasion resistance.